


band-aids and kisses

by zoinks_scoob



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Fic, DJHSJDG, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, This is really dumb, also i havent tried writing in a while so, but its 6 am guys im so tired, hell yeahm, this doesnt make sense but im going to fix it up when i get some sleep, ugly tord au, white mouth corn, yes..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoinks_scoob/pseuds/zoinks_scoob
Summary: a (somewhat) normal day with our favorite small men, edd and tord





	band-aids and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hi parentals  
> this is bad bc i wrote it at 6 am

Edd closed his eyes tightly as sucked in a breath through his teeth.  
"Tord, before I go, I want you to know that I-"

"Edd, why are you so scared? It's just a band-aid," Tord snickered, his fingers pressed against a band-aid that had been placed near Edd's knee.

He had fallen while skateboarding earlier, resulting in him scraping his knee. There was barely even any blood, but Edd demanded that Tord run to the nearest CVS and buy him some band-aids anyway, since they didn't have any on hand.

The boys were currently sitting on the sidewalk outside of Edd's house, Edd having a heart attack over his band-aid and Tord pretending to care about it.

"Tord, this isn't 'just a band-aid!'" He exclaimed, looking down at his knee. "When it comes off, my entire leg is going to go with it.."

Tord rolled his eyes, lifting up the corner of the band-aid and lightly holding onto it. 

"Right. Anyway," he looked at Edd, trying to hide the smirk on his face, "do you want me to just count to three and do it, or do you need me to hold your hand?" 

Edd's face flushed at the question. Of course, Tord was being sarcastic, but Edd really wouldn't mind if Tord just reached over and grabbed his hand right now. "I don't need to hold your crusty hand, dude. I can handle a little band-aid." 

Tord raised an eyebrow at Edd. "Crusty? Whatever- I'm going to count to three, okay?"

Edd took a deep breath, nodding as he closed his eyes as tight as he possibly could. Tord began counting, but he suddenly ripped the band-aid off before he even counted to two, causing Edd to let out a scream.

"Tord! You said on the count of three!" He whined, holding his leg and gently rubbing his thumb over where the band-aid had been. "I wasn't ready!"

Tord dropped the band-aid on the floor as he laughed, holding a hand over his stomach. "You should have seen your face! You looked like you were about to die over a little band-aid," he cackled, too caught up in his laughing fit to see Edd angrily grabbing the whole box of band-aids.

Edd threw the box at Tord, cheering for himself as it hit him square in the face. 

"Hey! What was that for?" Tord yelped, rubbing his face. Edd raised an eyebrow at Tord, crossing his arms. 

"Really? You really don't know?" He scoffed, scooting closer to Tord.

"Well, yeah, I know, but-" his voice trailed off as Edd kissed his cheek, Tord's face immediately flushing a bright red. He put his hand on his cheek, unsure if this was some sort of weird dream or not. "Wh- What was that for?" He asked, looking at Edd's bright, emerald eyes.

Edd snickered at his flustered friend.  
"My mother always said kisses heal, so... you're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> chocalte millk


End file.
